Our Misunderstanding
by eariemayoi
Summary: Berwald selalu melototi Katyusha, Katyusha selalu menghindari Berwald. Mereka hanya tidak tahu bahwa mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain. Kesalahpahaman ini perlu diselesaikan secepatnya, atau tidak sama sekali/AU/Hetero/rare pair/Don't like don't read


**AN : hai hai, saya kembali dengan fanfic pairing yang rarenya minta ampun (tapi manissss /plak). Sekaligus pengen nambah satu fanfic ttg pairing ini, karena fanfic mereka di fandom Hetalia Indo itu naudzubillah dikitnya. Memang iya di fandom si Sweden dikatain gay, bukannya saya homophobic, tapi saya tetap beranggapan dia seorang bi. Ini cuma headcanon saya loh, saya gak bermaksud menyulut api sama pasukan pro!gay Sweden, peace! Saya senang, kalian senang, namanya juga fanfic /ditendang**

 **Dislaimer : Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Pairing : Sweden x Ukraine**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Genre : Romance/a bit Friendship/a bit humor**

 **Warning : rare pair, OOC, hetero, typo, romens klise, dsb**

 **AN tambahan : oh iya, disini saya gak memakai gaya accent Sweden, soalnya saya sendiri pusing baca accentnya itu di setiap fanfic.**

* * *

.

.

Berwald tidak mengerti kenapa gadis bernama Katyusha itu terus berlari menghindarinya, dengan menangis pula. Bahkan ketika jarak mereka lumayan jauh pun, Katyusha seakan tahu kalau Berwarld akan datang mendekat ke arahnya.

Apa mungkin Katyusha mempunyai radar anti Berwald?

Pria berkacamata itu memang SADAR kalau dirinya menyeramkan, setiap orang yang dilihatnya selalu ketakutan, termasuk gadis bernama Katyusha Chernenko itu. Tapi Berwald sendiri juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia memang terlahir dengan wajah seperti ini dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana meyakinkan orang bahwa ia bukan seperti itu.

Berwald pernah diajarkan bagaimana cara tersenyum, tapi sepertinya gagal karena reaksi orang-orang malah semakin heboh. Kata orang tua, senyum itu ibadah, senyum itu bahagia, senyum itu membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum. Tapi sepertinya kata-kata itu tidak berguna untuk Berwald.

Hal itulah yang membuat Berwald tidak pernah punya pacar, apalagi kencan. Ia lebih nyaman bersama dengan sahabat dan keluarganya, Tino, Mathias, Lukas, dan Emil. Hanya mereka berempat yang tidak takut padanya. Yah, awalnya Tino dan Emil juga sedikit terintimidasi, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka semakin dekat dan mengenal Berwald lebih dalam. Hal itu juga yang membuat Berwald selalu menjunjung tinggi persahabatan darah dan air mata antar lelaki, atau sebutan lainnya ' _bromance_ '.

Dengan sukses, orang-orang jadi menangkap kesan baru bahwa ia gay.

Berwald sebenarnya termasuk pria yang sempurna, ia cukup sukses dalam masalah finansial, pekerjaan yang bagus, juga berkarisma dan disegani. Tapi memang dasar nasibnya saja dicap sebagai orang seram, pemarah, jahat, atau parahnya narapidana, hanya karena wajahnya yang mengintimidasi.

Dan disinilah kesulitan dari seorang Berwald Oxenstrierna.

Pria berpostur tinggi itu memendam perasaan kepada salah satu karyawannya, seorang gadis dari Ukraina bernama Katyusha Chernenko yang diceritakan di atas tadi. Katyusha termasuk karyawati yang telaten dan dapat diandalkan, meski dia termasuk cengeng untuk gadis seusianya. Berwald tidak mengerti kenapa harus gadis seperti Katyusha yang disukainya. Begini-begini Berwald cukup banyak mengenal perempuan disekitarnya. Kenapa tidak dengan Elizaveta yang setidaknya lebih berani? Atau Bella yang periang? Atau mungkin malah Natalia-adik Katyusha yang bisa dikatakan sama menyeramkannya seperti dirinya. Dan kalau itu terjadi, lahirlah sepasang kekasih paling menyeramkan sejagat raya.

Ah, sebenarnya Berwald tidak perlu memusingkan jawabannya. Ia dan Katyusha semacam memiliki _chemistry_ yang cocok. Jika orang-orang menganggapnya makhluk menyeramkan, maka Katyusha dianggap ibu peri, bila ia adalah racun, maka Katyusha adalah madu, bila ia seekor serigala, maka Katyusha adalah kelinci, bila ia badai, maka Katyusha adalah matahari, dan lain sebagainya. Hal itulah yang membuat Berwald tertarik kepada gadis lemah lembut seperti Katyusha.

Namun sayang, Katyusha malah takut padanya dikarenakan sifatnya yang kelewat lembut itu.

Tapi justru itu yang membuat Berwald semakin tertarik padanya. Tiap hari Berwald memperhatikan Katyusha dibalik kacamatanya, dibalik ruangannya, atau secara langsung bisa saja dibalik meja kerja Katyusha. Berwald ingin sekali mengajak ngobrol Katyusha secara pribadi diluar pekerjaan. Tapi yah... Katyusha keburu kabur duluan sebelum Berwald sempat mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah berjam-jam dipikirkannya di ruang kerja. Ditambah lagi Berwald juga selalu merasa malu duluan dan akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati Katyusha. Dengan latihan senyum di depan cermin pun juga bukan ide yang bagus sama sekali. Akhirnya Berwald hanya bisa memandangi Katyusha dari jauh dan tanpa sadar membuat Katyusha semakin menghindar.

Suatu hari, Berwald menceritakan ini pada Tino, sahabat terdekatnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyampaikan perasaan pada Katyusha, yang ada dia malah dianggap penguntit olehnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bergerak lebih agresif, Ber!" seru Tino.

"Agresif..?"

"Ya, kalau ia lari lagi, kau setidaknya harus menangkapnya dan menjelaskan maksudmu."

Berwald terdiam, sepertinya kalau ia melakukan itu akan lebih membuat Katyusha ketakutan, atau mungkin malah trauma.

"Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus, Tino"

Tino berpikir sebentar, lalu ia menepuk telapak tangannya dengan kepalannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya kencan? Itu kan termasuk gerakan yang agresif juga."

Kencan? Memang hal itu yang selama ini diinginkan Berwald, makanya ia selalu mencoba mendekati dan mengajak ngobrol Katyusha demi bisa mengajaknya kencan. Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, cara itu juga tidak bisa.

"Tapi..-"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa berbicara langsung padanya, kirim surat saja!" potong Tino yang sepertinya lebih bersemangat daripada Berwald. Mata tajam Berwald sedikit melebar, ia akhirnya menemukan cara yang bagus. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia melakukan ini?

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Katyusha!" sapa Elizaveta, gadis Hungaria teman sekantor Katyusha.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Elizaveta," ucap Katyusha dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu kemarin? Aku khawatir kau sampai tidak tidur, Kat."

"Tidak apa-apa, Eli. Untungnya pak Berwald tidak menyuruhku lembur di kantor," katanya.

Elizaveta mendadak tersenyum lebar. "Pak Berwald itu baik sekali padamu ya~"

Mendengar itu, Katyusha hanya tersenyum tak enak, "b-benarkah? Sepertinya Pak Berwald juga baik pada semua orang."

"Tapi tidak sebaik ketika denganmu Kat. Kau tidak lihat dia setiap hari mendatangi mejamu lebih daripada karyawan lain, yah walaupun yang dia lakukan hanya mempelototimu sampai kau ketakutan sih. Tapi aku yakin itu sebuah sinyal!"

"Tidak mungkin, itu pasti karena pak Berwald hanya mengawasi pekerjaanku saja."

"Aaah Kat, ayolaah~! Pak Berwald itu tipe orang yang tidak punya banyak ekspresi, jadi kelihatan jelas kapan ia memberi perhatian lebih dan kapan yang tidak," Elizaveta semakin gencar.

Katyusha terdiam, jujur saja ia mempunyai perasaan campur aduk terhadap bosnya itu. Di lain sisi ia takut menghadapi Berwald yang menurutnya agak seram, tapi ada satu sisi dimana Katyusha menyukai Berwald. Setiap Katyusha berbicara dengannya, ia selalu mendadak tergagap, dan ia sangat tidak suka penyakitnya itu. Matanya juga cepat berair karena ia tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Berwald. Pastilah Berwald menganggapnya aneh.

Gadis itu tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana ketakutan dan mana kegugupan ketika bertemu orang yang ditaksirnya.

Katyusha tidak mengerti kenapa ia terlahir dengan sifat ketakutan yang berlebihan seperti ini. Kalau ada orang yang keliatannya memasang muka serius, Katyusha biasanya selalu beranggapan bahwa orang itu marah padanya. Ia juga gampang bersimpati pada orang lain, hal itu yang membuat ia selalu rela membantu orang lain semampu yang ia bisa. Bahkan tidak jarang orang-orang memanfaatkan kebaikannya itu.

Katyusha menghela napas sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja kerjanya. Matanya lalu memperhatikan sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda dengan stempel bunga berwarna kuning disana.

' _Amplop yang manis'_ , pikir Katyusha. Ia duduk di kursi kerjanya, membukanya, dan mengambil kertas dari dalam amplop.

 _Dear,_

 _Nona Katyusha Chernenko_

 _Bersamaan dengan surat ini, saya mengundang anda untuk datang ke restoran Prancis "Le Bonnefoys", malam ini pukul 7. Saya harap anda bersedia menerima undangan ini._

 _Terima kasih_

Katyusha mencari-cari nama si pengirim di pojok bawah surat, tapi tidak ada nama siapapun disana. Di dalam hati, ia cukup geli juga melihat surat ini seperti surat undangan formal daripada surat cinta. Isi suratnya tidak cocok dengan amplop lucu dengan stiker bunga yang diberi parfum ini.

"Waah, Katyusha mendapat surat cinta!" seru Elizaveta yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibalik Katyusha. Katyusha mendadak berdiri dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk diam.

"J-Jangan keras-keras, Eli. Lagipula ini bukan surat cinta, hanya undangan biasa.." kata Katyusha memerah.

"Tapi amplop ini jelas sekali seperti surat cinta, Kat! Dan ya ampun, sampai dikasih parfum lagi," kata Elizaveta menghirup amplop itu. "Siapa pria yang beruntung itu?"

"Justru itu Eli, aku tidak tahu pengirimnya. Aku juga tidak yakin akan datang atau tidak," kata Katyusha tersenyum canggung.

"Tentu saja, kau harus datang, Kat! Kau akan menghancurkan hatinya jika kau tak datang"

"Tapi aku takut, Eli. Bagaimana kalau ini pekerjaan orang iseng yang merencanakan sesuatu padaku?"

Elizaveta hanya tertawa,"Katyusha, mana ada orang iseng yang repot-repot membeli amplop cantik yang dibubuhi parfum seperti ini? Tulisannya juga terlihat rapi sekali, seperti diukir saja!"

Katyusha tersenyum, untuk kali ini ia menerima saran Elizaveta. Katyusha tidak pernah berhadapan dengan pria secara langsung karena sifatnya yang pemalu dan lunak itu, kecuali adik laki-lakinya. Dan bagi Katyusha, semua pria pasti akan cepat bosan dengan tipe gadis seperti dirinya. Kini Katyusha harus lebih berani untuk menemuinya, kapan lagi ia bisa mendapatkan jodoh di umurnya yang sudah matang ini?

Tak jauh dari mereka, Berwald mengintip mereka dibalik dinding, memastikan bahwa surat "cinta"nya dibaca oleh Katyusha. Dilihat dari ekspresi Katyusha, sepertinya gadis itu menerima undangannya. Berwald menyunggingkan senyum kecil, pria itu merasa bersemangat karena nanti malam ia berkencan dengan Katyusha. Berwald tidak sadar bahwa orang-orang yang melewatinya gemetaran gara-gara menyaksikannya sedang mengintai sesuatu sambil tersenyum menyeramkan.

.

.

Berwald tidak mengira ia bisa sebegini gugupnya. Pria itu sudah memakai pakaian rapi dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di meja makan mewah di restoran ala Prancis tersebut. Sejam sebelum waktu kencannya, Berwald merasakan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Ia takut kalau kalau kencan pertamanya ini akan berakhir gagal karena dua hal : pertama, Katyusha akan ketakutan padanya di sepanjang berjalannya kencan mereka, dan dua, dia sendiri yang akan menghancurkan semuanya karena kegugupannya sendiri, pastinya wajahnya akan lebih seram daripada sebelumnya. Intinya dua-duanya sama-sama bisa membuat gadis itu takut.

Dan akhirnya Tino menemukan cara lain, ia memberikan topeng plastik yang bisa menutupi setengah wajah Berwald. Dengan topeng ini, Berwald bisa mengatasi dua masalah di atas. Pertama, karena memakai topeng, ia terpaksa akan melepas kacamatanya dan tidak terlalu memandang Katyusha secara langsung, hal itu bisa mengatasi rasa gugupnya. Kalau yang kedua, Katyusha tidak perlu melihat wajahnya yang bisa saja membuat gadis itu takut.

Berwald menghela napas, menarik, lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Ia melihat jam tangannya, waktunya tinggal tiga menit lagi sebelum Katyusha datang. Pria itu bersiap sedia dengan melepas kacamatanya dan memasang topeng plastik itu sebagai gantinya. Ia sengaja memesan meja yang paling ujung di dekat jendela, karena biasanya posisi itu terasa lebih pribadi.

Tanpa disadarinya, Berwald mendengar suara hak sepatu yang lama-lama terdengar jelas di telinganya. Pria itu merasakan hatinya berdegup walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan itu.

"P-Permisi, pelayan bilang meja ini sudah dipesan untuk saya..."

Ah suara gugup dan manis itu, sudah pasti pemiliknya adalah Katyusha sendiri. Berwald mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan. Pertama ia melihat ke arah gaun yang dikenakannya, gaun sederhana berwana biru yang dilengkapi dengan bolero putih berlengan pendek. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah wajah Katyusha, mengharapkan sebuah wajah cantik yang dihiasi senyum yang manis. Tapi ternyata hal itu berbeda dari yang dikira Berwald.

Di wajah Katyusha terdapat sebuah topeng yang juga menutupi setengah wajahnya...

Bukan Berwald saja yang kaget, Katyusha pun begitu. Ternyata mereka sama-sama memakai topeng dan Berwald yakin alasan Katyusha sama dengannya, menghindari kegugupan.

"P-P-Pak Berwald..? Andakah itu?" Katyusha langsung mengenali Berwald dari postur tubuh, rambut pirang, dan bentuk wajahnya.

Berwald hanya mengangguk dan menyilahkan Katyusha untuk duduk di kursi. Katyusha langsung mengangguk cepat dan duduk di seberang Berwald.

"Pesanlah," kata Berwald menyerahkan buku menu pada Katyusha. Katyusha mengangguk-angguk sebanyak tiga kali dan mengambil buku menu itu. Mereka lalu memesan masakan dan minuman kepada pelayan, setelah pelayan itu pergi, terciptalah keheningan antara dua orang itu.

Bahkan sampai pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka pun, keheningan itu tetap ada.

Katyusha menunduk, sedangkan Berwald hanya memandangnya (atau tepatnya melototi bagi Katyusha) sejak tadi. Walau pria itu memakai topeng, Katyusha bisa merasakan aura-aura gelap dari pelototan Berwald. Dua-duanya tidak tahu apa yang pertama kali harus diucapkan.

"A-anu... kalau saya boleh tahu, ada keperluan apa bapak mengundang saya ke restoran mahal ini? Apakah ada masalah dengan kinerja saya?" kata Katyusha pelan, berusaha agar tidak terdengar kasar. Suara Katyusha yang lembut itu sanggup membuat Berwald meleleh, andai saja gadis itu tidak memakai topeng putih yang mengganggu itu...

"Tidak," jawab Berwald singkat.

Katyusha mulai takut karena Berwald sepertinya kelihatan marah. Apakah jangan-jangan dia akan dipecat?

"M-maafkan saya kalau saya ada salah..!"

Seperti biasa, gadis itu selalu meminta maaf tanpa alasan. Berwald hanya menghela napas.

"Apa kau selalu ketakutan seperti ini?" tanya Berwald tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Apa kau selalu ketakutan... denganku?" tanya Berwald lagi, suaranya terdengar ragu.

Katyusha menggeleng-geleng, "t-tidak, tentu saja tidak begitu-"

"Aku tahu, Katyusha.

Katyusha terdiam.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu..." Berwald menunduk, nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

Gadis itu merasa bersalah, walau nada suara Berwald terdengar datar, firasat kuat Katyusha mengatakan kalau ia kecewa. Ya, Katyusha selalu sensitif akan perasaan orang. Ia tahu kapan mereka akan sedih, senang, atau marah. Tapi Berwald berbeda, pria itu selalu memasang wajah datar yang membuat orang ketakutan, Katyusha tidak pernah bisa membaca ekspresi ataupun pikiran pria itu.

Katyusha merasa mereka memiliki masalah yang sama, yaitu tidak nyaman akan kekurangan masing-masing. Berwald yang minim ekspresi menyebabkan orang-orang menjadi salah paham akan dirinya, dan Katyusha yang selalu gugup dan rendah diri selalu dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang.

Tapi hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terus, Katyusha harus berubah, Berwald harus berubah, mereka berdua harus sama-sama berubah.

"Saya memang bodoh... saya tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan bapak yang sebenarnya. Saya sebenarnya tahu kalau bapak tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi ini salah saya karena saya terlalu pengecut," kata Katyusha sambil perlahan melepas topengnya.

Berwald ikut melepas topengnya dan memakai kacamatanya, "aku juga selalu melihatmu tanpa berkata apa-apa, membuatmu jadi salah paham. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih terbuka padamu. Jadi, aku minta maaf."

"T-tidak, saya yang salah, pak Berwald."

"Aku yang salah, Katyusha."

"Saya"

"Aku"

"Saya"

"Aku"

Hening

Katyusha perlahan tertawa canggung, mengusap matanya yang lumayan berair. "Jadi, semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman antara kita?"

Berwald mengangguk. Tangan pria itu lalu bergerak menggenggam kedua tangan Katyusha, membuat gadis itu memerah dengan sentuhannya. Berwald juga mulai merasa wajahnya ikut memanas.

"Lupakan masalah lalu dan mari berpikir tentang kita saat ini," ucap Berwald serius. Katyusha memandang Berwald dengan mata melebar, ia menelan ludah mendengar kata-kata Berwald yang jelas membuat hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Katyusha," kata Berwald langsung.

Katyusha berkedip beberapa kali, masih mencerna kata-kata Berwald. Karena Katyusha tidak pernah bisa membaca pikiran dan ekspresi Berwald, jelas pernyataan ini membuatnya kaget. Katyusha membuka mulutnya, tapi ia tidak yakin respon apa yang akan dia keluarkan.

"P-pak..—"

"Berwald. Panggil aku Berwald," ucap Berwald semakin menggenggam tangan Katyusha dengan erat, namun masih terasa lembut. Katyusha memandangi tangan mereka yang saling bersentuhan, tangan besar Berwald yang membungkus tangannya yang lebih mungil. Katyusha pun tersenyum malu-malu. Seorang Berwald yang selama ini dikaguminya (sekaligus ditakutinya) kini menyatakan perasaan padanya dan Katyusha merasa seperti bermimpi indah. Sekejap, menghilangkan rasa terintimidasinya terhadap Berwald.

Katyusha membalas genggaman tangan Berwald,"saya juga... suka.. pak Berwald," katanya dengan wajah yang sudah mendidih.

"Berwald, dan tidak usah bersikap formal ketika kita sedang berdua."

"B-baik pak, maksudku.. Berwald," Katyusha serasa ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Berwald saat ia memanggil bosnya hanya dengan nama.

"Terima kasih," Berwald lega. Katyusha bisa melihat perubahan eskresi pada Berwald, matanya yang biasa tajam, kini jadi melembut, walaupun ia masih terlihat kesusahan untuk menyunggingkan senyum. Berwald tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, tangannya memegang tiap sisi kepala Katyusha. Katyusha terkejut ketika merasakan bibir Berwald bersentuhan dengan dahinya. Katyusha sendiri tersenyum dengan perlakuan kasih sayang itu, sampai matanya hampir berkaca-kaca lagi.

Setelah acara makan malam mereka selesai, mereka berdua keluar dari restoran itu. Berjalan berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sifat boleh berbeda, karena perbedaan itu yang membuat mereka saling tertarik. Mungkin mereka masih tidak nyaman akan kekurangan mereka masing-masing, tapi yang terpenting adalah perasaan dua orang bertolak belakang ini akhirnya bisa bersatu.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
